how_to_train_your_dragon_alternate_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Admiral Stark
Grand Admiral Stark was a Spartan-II of the Trojan Military and served through various wars. Stark served many military branches over the course of his military careers such as The Trojan Army, Trojan Navy and the Office of Naval Intelligence. History and Origins Talion Stark was 6 years old when he was drafted into the Spartan-II program after the death of his parents at the hands of Covenant Zealot Elites. After 4 years of training, Talion was the only survivor of the Augmentation Phase and the project was deemed a failure. Talion was then seized by the Trojan Army and deployed to assist in Frontline duty against the Covenant. After the Siege of Troy which brought an end to the Trojan-Covenant War, Talion abandoned the Empire and fled to the Black Gate as a Ranger of Gondor. Equipment Trained to use nearly every weapon known to man. Stark carries a variety of weapons that constantly change depending on the situation, but usually favours the RFC and his short sword The "Dawnbreaker" along with his Gronkle Iron reinforced shield. He also has a large kukri "Night's Edge" sheathed on his left shoulder. Unlike other members in the Trojan Army and Special Forces Stark is also wore Tactical Spartan Armour which was reinforced to be extremely durable and even had a thin layer of dragon scales to make the armour fire resistant. On special occasions and when leading from the Executor and other command centre's Stark wears his Grand Admiral Uniform. Abilities and Skills Super Human Strength - Stark gained enhanced strength from his Spartan-II training and mainly from his augmentations. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Stark gained enhanced speed from the augmentation process and reflexes from his spartan training. Master Strategist and Tactician - Over the course of his military career Stark has been able to consistently go toe-to-toe with practically any commander and emerge victorious. Advanced Skeletal Structure - Advanced material grafting onto skeletal structures to make bones virtually unbreakable. Advanced Healing - Because the healing unit given to him during the augmentation process Stark heals and recovers at a rate far higher than the average human being Personality Stark like many veterans of the Trojan-Covenant War hated the Covenant, but chose not to push so far as to start another war like Grand Admiral Hood nearly did. He also respected his me'ns opinion and therefore received it back. Unlike Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders Stark does kill others which Hiccup does not approve of, but Stark deems it necessary. Stark is also very uncomfortable talking about his past. How to Train Your Dragon During the events of HTTYD, the 7th Fleet was tasked with maintaining security in the Northern Regions which included Berk. After receiving orders to assassinate Stoick the Vast so that Berk would fall sooner rather than Troy constantly sending aid to help quell the Dragon attacks, Stark secretly landed on Berk but before he was able to get to the Village he saw Hiccup freeing Toothless and saw how Hiccup didn't kill Toothless and in return Toothless had spared Hiccup. Instead of killing Stoick he became very interested in the bond between Hiccup and Toothless. He continued to study the two until he was caught by Toothless and the dragon attempted to kill him, but the Night Fury was beaten by the Spartan due to his superior enhancements and he promised not to tell a soul about what he had witnessed in the cove. Over the next few days Talion got to know Hiccup and Toothless,but stayed out of sight when Astrid discovered the Night Fury. During the Kill Ring, Talion stayed hidden in the cove. Alex then joined the newly formed Dragon Riders to Dragon Island where he helped the Vikings evacuate and even stabbed one of the Red Death's Eye out during the battle. In the Aftermath of the Battle Stark was allowed to stay on Berk with Stoick's permission and was pardoned for disobeying orders by King Daemon. Eventually Stark was assigned to govern the North and chose Berk from where to operate from. Berserker Campaign The Berserker Tribe did not aid the Viking Kingdoms during the Trojan War because Oswald the Agreeable wanted to stay out of as many conflicts as possible, but when Dagur took control of the Berserker he was placed high of the threat board. After Dagur discovered that Berk was housing and training Dragons he launched a surprise attack against major ports and bases that caught the Trojan's flat footed. The Trojans lost control of Changewing Island, Island of Frigg and Botany Blight. The Trojans however were able to hold the line against the Berserkers at Healer Island, this island would become a major battleground throughout the Campaign. Stopping the Bleeding After these losses Stark began reinforcing Healer Island and Berk itself. Soon after these reinforcements had been dispatched the main Berserker fleet attacked Dragon Island in order to cut off military support for Berk. the 7th fleet (not including the Executor as it was stationed at Berk) engaged the Berserker fleet. Dagur underestimated the Trojan fleets ability and his forces were completely obliterated by Stark. Counter Attack With Stark reunited with the Executor and the loss of Dagur's fleet at Dragon Island and Berk, Stark attacked Changewing Island, Island of Frigg and Botany Blight and quickly forced the Berserkers into retreat. Healer Island Determined to end the deadlock at Healers Island Stark led the 501st 1st and 3rd battalion along with support from the 1st Dragon squadron broke the line and began overrun the Berserker forces until they reached Dusan, a small town. The Berserkers dug in and waited for the attack. Not wanting to waste 2 battalions on a drawn out siege he requisitioned a Razorwhip from the newly formed 2nd Armoured Wing and leading the 1st Battalion from the front, pushed through and captured the town. Over 900 soldiers were taken prisoners. Battle of Outcast Island In an effort to finish the war and not harm the mother of the Screaming Death a joint operation between the Dragon Riders (not including Fishlegs) and Task Force 141 was set. The 7th fleet deployed out of the range of Outcast Islands defences and the Executor bombarded the Island from afar. Forced out of the port due to heavy bombardment the Berserkers attacked the fleet. The Executor ceased fire and the battle pursued. Meanwhile the Dragon Riders and TF141 (Not including Stark) swooped round on the other side of the island and landed just outside the bases perimeter. While Roach and Jesse provided overwatch from a nearby vantage point the rest of Task Force 141 began taking out guards without giving away their position. The Dragon Riders along with Ghost and Caulder begin to free the dragons. Now at the Dragon Arena Jesse and Roach began opening fire on the guards around Stoick while TF141 and Dragon Riders secured Stoick. After securing Stoick, Fishlegs arrived with the Screaming Death at his heels, but before it could attack them it found its mother and left. In the distance the remnant of the Berserker fleet surrendered and Dagur was taken into custody. The battle ended the Berserker Campaign and with Dagur in prison and the Berserker navy and army shattered it ended as a Trojan victory and showed the Kingdoms the price of rebellion. Race to the Edge